mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly unicorn. Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Trixie As the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|If I must! Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6 .png|Trixie Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|Rawr. Trixie boasting S1E06.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie Stage S1E06.png|I am Trixie! The most talented unicorn in Equestria. Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watching Trixie show off. Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|Oh Flowers! For me? Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|"Well, well, well. It seems we have some 'neigh-sayers' in the comments." Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Trixie close up S1E6.png Trixie "the best" S01E06.png|She says she is the most magical pony in all of Equestria! Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|"How about it hmmm?" Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Close up of Trixie's eyes. Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|Trixie is not impressed. Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie is good with rope. Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Show us all! Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png|Trixie boasting. The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png|Was there ever any doubt? Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Trixie brushing her mane. trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie being disturbed by Snips and Snails. trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png|Trixie's horn glowing, about to perform magic. Trixie scared S1E06.png|Trixie scared. Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Listen to Snips? Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Or listen to Snails? Trixie worried S01E06.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|Trixie smiles nervously at Snips and Snails. Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|They're watching now I have to do it. Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Trixie surprised S1E06.png|WOAH!!! Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Close call for Trixie Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|O: Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Trixie you have not seen the last of me. Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Trixie is back and in greater numbers. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Season three Magic Duel S3051.png S3052.png S3053.png S3054.png S50533.png S50532.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png S50527.png|Trixie. Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png S50523.png S50521.png S50520.png S50519.png S50518.png Trixie looking at a young snips and old snails S3E5.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png S50512.png S30511.png S50510.png S5058.png S5057.png s5034.png S3056.png S3055.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png S3059.png Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi?" Unspeakable cuteness! S3E5 trixie no wheels.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png S3E5 trixie head.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|The first mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon, named simply Lulamoon in the initial European release. TrixieToy.png|As seen in the 2012 Toy Fair. Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Pony Wedding Trixie Lulamoon Figure Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|The second mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon. Other Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|A model sheet of Trixie, with her amulet from Magic Duel. Trixieville promotional panorama.jpg|Trixieville, from Magic Duel Category:Character gallery pages